School Days
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: What happens when they are in high school? Sawyer is having trouble can anyone help him? Kate is lonely after something happens. Jate, Sana, Shayid, and chaire. Maybe more. I'm really bad at this, so you'll have to find out for yourselves rated for saftey
1. Meet the Gang

A/N: okay so it's been awhile, I know. Please don't hurt me, I like myself the way I am. Anywho, I just wanted to write something so I guess I'll write it. I know many people won't review, but I figured 'what the hell? Why not?' so here I am writing, I though it's be a cool idea to write the cast as teens. It will only include certain people, but here we go. Sayid is going to be younger just so I can fit him in. I don't own anything, 'cept for the plot line.

James peered out the window. He was in his least favorite class, Biology. It wasn't like he actually enjoyed classes anyway, but there was something about this class that he disliked more than the rest. Oh yeah, it could be the fact that he failing this class. It didn't matter, it wasn't like he was going to pay attention to it, any of them for that matter.

He rolled his eyes and looked to the clock. It was 11:53 PM. Only a few minutes until lunch. At least then he could actually do something worth while. It wasn't like he was going to use this knowledge later on in life. He really didn't know what he was going to be; once again, not like it mattered. He was just a going-with-the-flow kind of guy.

He smirked as he turned his head and saw little-o-Jacky watching the teacher like a hawk, writing down every little thing he said. No wonder he was an A+ student.

"Goody-tu shoes," James mumbled so as not to be heard. He was an over achiever. It dug under James' skin; People like that did, everyone who tried to be better than what they knew they were. James was just under average, plain as that. He knew it, he understood it, no need to argue with it, why would he? It just bothered him that no one else could understand it. It was as if he was the only one of his kind.

Then as he turned his head he saw something that surprised him. Little miss Cortez, who was also a straight A student was leaning back in her chair gazing out the window. Her perfectly toned skin went perfectly with her thick ebony curls. She was not one to mess with either. Kind of a rebel child, he supposed. He guessed she was coming from a tough family who wanted her to be girlie; but with her rebellious acts, she was just the opposite of it. It shocked him that she didn't even pay a bit of attention to the teacher. How was she getting the A's? He shrugged it off. It wasn't any of his attention.

James turned to the girl next to him. Now she was a sight for sore eyes, but she was taken, by Mohamed over in the front. He wasn't about to take his watch off of her just in case there happened to be a break-up. Her blonde hair was just the right shade and length to go with her female body. How Mr. Iraqi could ever get a girl like her was just another pandora's box to him. Her tanned face turned to him.

"What?" She asked, noticing hi stare staying a little too long.

"Nothing," James shook his head.

As he diverted his glance to someone else. Her name was Kate. She was one of the few girls that fell under the 'unknown' category. She was mysterious, never told anyone anything. Rarely spoke, at least from which he knew. Something about her though, left him wanting more. Then again, there was the little voice inside his head that told him not to even bother. The voice was normally right.

He jumped in his seat a little when the bell rang. He tried to hide it, despite the fact that no one cared. He was walking towards the exit when something surprised him, even more than the brown chica not paying attention.

"Mr. Ford, could you come here please for just a moment?" Someone called out. When James turned around he saw the teacher looking up from his desk. He rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Yeah?" James raised his eyebrows.

The teacher ignored him as he continued on, "I believe if I am un mistaken, you are failing this class with an F, am I right?" James nodded, not noticing where he was getting to. "That means that I am going to have to get you a tutor. I know what you're thinking. That there is no way you are going to be seen with a tutor. Well think again, because your lunch breaks will be spent with student help. That will also be your free period, starting tomorrow."

James' eyes widened as he was shocked listening to the words flowing out of his teacher's mouth. He couldn't have a tutor. He didn't even care about his grades! How was he so post to listen to some boring person talking about some boring subject.

"Not only Biology, but in World Civ. along with Geometry. I know you don't think you need it, but your grades beg to differ, so go ahead and head to lunch and come meat me after school. I'll let you know exactly who your tutor is going to be."

James stood there for a second before turning and leaving. It wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve this? _Get bad grades_, the voice in his head said. It wasn't right all the time . . . If this tutor thing wasn't going to work out, he was gonna have to drop out.

A thought struck him. _What if it was Jack?_ He couldn't stand the suck up. If it was him, he wasn't even going to bother going to school tomorrow. He wasn't going to learn anything if he was thinkin about what names to call him next.

He sighed a sigh of relief as he entered the lunch room. He sat down at a table and shoved his paper bag onto the table. He pulled out his meat sandwich, apple, and soda. The lunch he normally had, unless his foster mom had bought something worth while for once. Not that he cared, he was just happy to eat.

"Did he tell you?" A voice asked from a little further. He hadn't noticed her watching him since he'd slammed through the doors. She held a smirk on her face and one of her eyebrows were raised. He turned to her as he saw the face behind the voice. Ana Lucia was talking to him.

"Tell me what?" He replied.

"About the tutoring?" She answered.

"Now, Sweetness, I don't believe that's any of your business."

"It's about to," She remarked.

"Mr. Bridgewell asked me if I was interested in tutoring you. Well, he said a student but when he called your name at the end of class, I just figured it was you. But hey, if you want me to say no, that's fine," she shrugged.

"Go ahead, I don't care."

"Well next to me, Jack has the next best grades, good luck with him."

"What?"

"I hear your smart ass comments about him. He's just being a good student, not that you know what that is."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to get preached to by you? I got news for you, little miss Lucy, I do, I used to, but I quit. I don't think we need any of this dumb stuff in life."

"Well you know what, Mr. Ego? I could care less whether you pass or fail. Drop out for all I care! Just tell me whether or not you want me to, so I can get this guy off my back!" Ana said, maybe a bit too loudly.

"Say what you want, I'm just here to sit back and watch."

"I got news for you, if you think you are going to get through this without working, you've got something coming to you."

"Like I said, Xena, I don't care."

"Whatever,"Ana said before storming off.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and continued to eat at his lunch, trying not think about the whole dumb thing.

Kate watched as Ana stormed off. The whole argument had been about something she really didn't care about. She didn't even know why she was watching the whole thing. She wasn't the least bit interested in anything either of them had to say. She was here to eat lunch, not to socialize or stress about anything.

Actually her mind was on her current boyfriend. He was moving to Australia. His dad had gotten a job offer there and they were moving next week. Neither her nor he found it very fair, but life wasn't always fair. She was going to miss him. But it was just another brick thrown at her in life. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. After everything she had been through, this was just a layer of the cake.

But as A boy she had come to know as Jack joined her at the table she found herself wondering whether or not he realized he was sitting near her.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" He asked as he scooted in his chair.

Kate shook her head, unaware of what she was really doing.

"Sorry, there wasn't really a lot of other places to sit, I can try and find another spot if you want."

"No, you're fine," Kate replied softly. There were no words said for awhile, it wasn't really awkward or anything, it was just sort of peaceful. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"You're Kate, right?" Jack broke the silence.

Kate nodded and responded, "And you are Jack, Mr. straight A's," she smiled.

"Ah, so my reputation precedes me," he laughed. Kate couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm glad you are aware."

"And I'm glad you know me. I'm not very good at intros."

"You're doing quite fine," She complimented.

"Well thanks."

"It's no problem." Once again the silence was filled. Before they knew it, lunch was over. It was back to their classrooms.

"Thanks for eating lunch with me," Kate grinned.

"No, thank you," Jack returned the smile before turning to leave.

"Jack?" Kate called out before he managed to get too far.

"Yes?"

"Will you sit with me tomorrow?"Kate questioned, regretting it right after it was said.

"Sure," Jack answered with a smile. "I'm glad you want to." He then walked away.

Something was off about that day. It was almost as if for the first time in a long time, Kate was happy. It was something new, a feeling inside of her. She was quite fond of it. She realized that it was because of him . . . because of Jack.

A/N: There is chapter one. I think I'm on to something good, what about you? I hope so, cause I'd really like to continue this one. So if you do like it, I'd really appreciate reviews. I'm really tired, so I'm going to go off to bed! So please when I wake up tomorrow, let me have reviews : P


	2. You Never Know

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thanks guys! I really do appreciate it! This chapter will be dedicated to **Dee Lee **for giving my story a chance. It really does mean a lot to me. More than you know. Anyway, so yes, thank you guys ever so much for your reviews! I don't anything, except for my plot line! Enjoy! Oh and they are in their second year of high school : ) Also, just letting you know, I don't have a beta reader, so I'm having trouble calling Sawyer, 'James.' So excuse me if it says Sawyer, rather than James. If anyone wants to be my beta, let me know!

Ana

"Why is this happening to me?" Ana Lucia asked herself while she was heading to Mr. Bridgewell's office to tell him whether or not she wanted to help him with tutoring James in three different subjects. It would pretty much consume all her free time and she'd have loads of homework to do when she got home. For some odd reason though, she felt compelled to say yes. She didn't know what it was, but she really felt like she should do it. She would defiantly say yes if it were anyone other than him. The southern charm and nicknames didn't fool her. Deep down he was smart, Ana knew that much, but what she didn't know was why he wouldn't show it. It was probably just because of his big fat ego. "Yes or no, Ana?" She asked herself as she paced back and forth in front of his door.

There were pros and cons of the situation, and she was sure of it. She just couldn't find the pros yet though. She didn't want to bring pain to others . . . _Jack_, though. He didn't deserve to get beat up on her account. Nor did Ana want to have to deal with him. Ana ran fingers through her hair in frustration. What was she to do? It really wasn't the slightest bit fair.

She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. She knew what she was going to do. Ana gripped her books tight and opened the door in front of her. Now she was to decide how to tell him. It wasn't going to end pretty either way. So she entered the room and swallowed hard. Mr. Bridgewell's eyes were sharp on her as he waited for an answer.

Charlie

He tilted his head back and forth slowly as he drummed his pencil hard on the desk before him. He was a smaller than most boys and his British accent was far from normal for the rest of the teens to get used to, but in time they would. He had just come here in the beginning of this year and school still had a long way to go before summer. So as he sat there drumming his pencil he mouthed the words to some British rock song he had become accustomed to, unlike the others who had probably never heard of the band.

He jerked his head upright to see his Spanish teacher staring right back at him.

"Please, Mr. Pace, Pay attention," The teacher begged for about the fourth time that period.

_New record_, Charlie smirked as he watched the teacher turn his back once more to continue at the board. Pressing his chalk down hard. Charlie didn't even know why he joined this class, he would have much rather taken German or something, but no, he had to pick this one. The only reason he did was because he saw Shannon's name on the list. That was before she changed her mind and switched her name to the 'French' list. Charlie hated it when that happened. He rolled his eyes.

"Women," he mumbled as he pulled out his notebook and started to scribble a few things down. No, it wasn't to his notes, it was ideas for his C.D. cover to his band that he would one day have. He was going to be the most famous rock band in the history of rock! British or not, he would be heard world wide. It didn't matter, he was going to be the lead singer and everyone was going to adore him. _Worlds most wanted man_, he thought with a smile.

Kate

She didn't even realize that he was in this class. She probably never would have either if it weren't for him sitting near her previously that day. Who would've thought that they could end up in all the same classes except for three. She was just happy to actually have an acquittance of a sort. It's not like she was ready for any type of friendship, not this soon, but she was happily making her way there.

They weren't even sitting close though. He was way in the front and she was in the very back corner. When she sat there, she rarely got called on; That was the way she liked it. When she wasn't called on, no one would even notice her. She normally hated it when people tried to reach out and talk to her. They would just want to know about her, know about her past; that was something she wasn't ready to sit around and tell stories about. She didn't really know if she ever would.

She turned her glance elsewhere. She saw that outside was a pigeon, picking at a worm in the ground. She wished she could be as free as the pigeon. Since it was a pigeon, no one would really even notice. How much she just wanted to forget everything, forget this place, forget the past . . . and just fly away, start over. It wasn't fair, but as she had observed earlier, life is unusually cruel. She was just going to have to get over it.

Shannon

As Shannon sat in the back examining her fingernails, she sighed. Class was so boring. Did they try and make it this way? Maybe if they tried a little harder to make it fun, fewer people would drop out. She wasn't surprised when her best friend had dropped out after last year. She herself would have too, but her dumb stepmother made her go.

She arched an eyebrow as she looked toward the front of the room to her so called 'brother'. Oh yeah, what a brother he was. Always showing off in front of her, trying to be protective, always correcting her. She supposed brothers were so post to do that, being the macho, over powering type, but he seemed to be more annoying than most. She rolled her eyes. He seemed to be that way at all times. It could've been because they are the only two, and that her father was sick, or maybe that he was just obsessed with her health and nurture, but it didn't really matter. She really didn't care. She just hated not really having a good friendship with any of her family.

That was where Sayid came in. He was just so comforting and easy to talk to. She turned her head toward him. He sat in the next seat over. As he noticed her watching him, he smiled. Shannon returned the favor by grinning back. She faced forward again. He was just everything she needed right now. A comfort, a friend, a love. She wasn't sure how long it would last, but it was good for now.

As she turned her head toward the front, she had no idea what life was going to bring her. But at the moment she really didn't care. She was happy and planned on being like that for a while. Anyone who tried to stop it, would have to just get over themselves. She didn't plan on changing anytime soon for anyone.

Sayid

Sayid closed his eyes and mentally wrote the notes in his head. He didn't have a photographic memory or anything, but his memory was better than most. Anyone who took a glance at him could tell he was smart, but he did have his weaknesses too. Shannon was her name. She was a beautiful creature; one that he hoped to hold to for awhile. She was something he felt he had to take care of. He rather enjoyed taking care of someone since he was pretty well taken care of himself. But he'd heard stories, the ones about her stepmother not being a mother that Shannon could really talk to or have help from. She was still part of her family, but sometimes she felt like she just couldn't stand to be around her. Anyway, she was a great friend and an excellent girlfriend.

They were really different though. Sayid enjoyed his studies and Shannon liked to party a lot. Sayid liked art in his free time and she liked to dance in her spare time. He liked to read novels, and she liked to read magazines. They were just different from each other. Sometimes he worried if they were _too_ different. Somehow they always seemed to work. It was a shock to him as to others.

Sayid also had a place for electronics in his heart. He liked working with things with wires. He never did anything like take something apart and put it back together, but he did study the insides of things. He was quite found of his telecommunication classes. He studied them and he could very well take something apart. Putting it together was the problem. Not that it mattered it wasn't like he was going to make a living off of it anyhow.

He turned as he saw Shannon and he smiled. He watched as she did the same to him. He'd do anything just to make her smile like that, anything. He just wanted her happy. It didn't matter the situation. He normally found ways to succeed in that.

James

He rolled his eyes. This whole tutoring thing was making him agitated all day. Just the slightest thought of someone knowing they were better than him, made him just want to punch someone. He weighed his options. On one hand he could see it not being so bad if he had Ana. They would argue a lot and barely get any work done, but it would be loads better than having little-o-Jackie teach him anything. If he even spoke to him about class, Sawyer felt as if he was fuming. Nothing would work between him. He just couldn't imagine having someone other than a teacher teach him. As if that wasn't bad enough already. He already knew that this was going to be a pain in his royal ass.

He turned toward the board. At least he knows he'd make more of an effort to pay attention. No matter how badly he didn't want tot pay attention, he didn't want a tutor more. He just felt as if he were going to explode any second. He wanted to just take his chair and hack it across the room. Either way. How did he end up here? He started out a good kid. He guessed it happened with his parents. He just wanted to get revenge. Not like he had done anything but write a letter, but it was his childhood that messed him up. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get on the subject, not right now with all the stress of everything else. He didn't need it.

As James focused in on the board and the teacher, he wrote some notes down. Not his normal thing, but hey, a tutor was more abnormal. It wasn't like he wasn't going to be determined to at least reach a C, just to get everyone off of his back. He wouldn't need a tutor nor would he need the teacher helping him. He'd be fine. But as the bell rang his heart sank in anger. It was time to find out what had happened. Who exactly was going to be his tutor. Whoever it was, Jacko better watch out.

A/N: Please don't be mad about the whole no Dialog thing. It's just that I wanted everyone to warm up to their teenage characters, who are slightly different from their regular characters. Don't forget about me beta thing, cause I'd really appreciate it! I promise next chapter there will be more dialog and I'll also introduce some new characters. Nobody of real importance, but they are there none-the-less. I'll also get to Boone next chapter, sorry Dee Lee, it's just late and my favorite show is coming on and I thought it was a nice place to end it. Liam is going to be in his last year of high school and he will be there too. I haven't forgotten about Claire, she'll be here within the next few chapters. And I promise everyone a kiss before the end of chapter 7. Hopefully I can get everything on the road soon enough : D I hope everyone enjoyed! I don't know exactly when you will read this, because my internet is down but this is typed the day after the first one was. So I haven't forgotten, it's just my dumb internet service! But please review! Thankees much! PM me or send me an e-mail if interested in Beta reading!

Hugs&kisses!


	3. The Break up

A/N: I know, I'm posting two chapters at once, but I'm so bored and my internet isn't working . That makes me PÒed! But at least you get more chapters:) So this is to my reviewers, everyone I don't own anything. Like I said last chapter, there will be more dialog and more character intros. I'm really enjoying writing this and if you really enjoy reading this, let me know in a review. I'm still open for beta readers hint, hint wink, wink. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and there should be another update shortly and I hope my internet gets fixed soon, it's making me upset that I can't post ;(

Boone ((End of second Period))

It wasn't as if he was THAT mean to her. She acted as if he was some kind of disease. He meant, Jeez, he's her brother, for God's sake. It's not like he treated her like she was some kind of alien, the way she treated him. He was just protective. She didn't deserve to have anything happen to her, so why not be? She was special, he knew it from the start. Different from most girls. At least he cared, unlike that Sayid guy. Sayid, he figured, was just like most guys; Only liked her for looks and money. He rolled his eyes. It sickened him. He hated seeing her entire relationship wasted on another guy. He'd just get what he wanted and leave her.

It wasn't all about Shannon though. Boone was looking forward to joining his mother's business. It was a wedding thing, but it was a nice paying job. At least then he'd make money and be able to get away from it all. Not have to worry about his sister so much and do something for himself for once. It was just a thought, but a really good thought. It was about time he worried about himself and took off. He needed something more than this, more than her complaining, more than what it was now.

He sat in the front of the room with everyone around him gone already, to the next period. Soon enough they'd all be ready to go home at the end of the day. _Home._ He wondered when he could finally reach a place that he could call home. He didn't figure it anytime soon, but when the moment came, he would know. He stood from his desk. As he searched the room for one familiar face he saw nothing, no one. _Empty,_ how he felt.

Charlie ((Math, beginning of third))

As she stood before him, flawless and beautiful, as he gawked his eyes out, as he stared at her, he couldn't believe that the gorgeous blue eyed blonde hair girl in front of his wasn't in a fairytale. She was unbelievably, absolutely, adorable. Her eyes were the blue of an untamed ocean. Her hair was the color of an angel's halo. Just the sight of her made him loose his train of thought and stutter with his words. He couldn't even imagine meeting anyone more beautiful than the person standing directly in front of him.

"This is Claire Littleton, a new student here at Seymour High. Everyone should make her feel welcome. Just so she can get to know you guys a little better, we'll take five minutes out of this class so you can tell her you name and an interesting fact," Their English teacher announced. It was third period. Charlie was normally tired and ready to go home at this time, but know he didn't care if her had to stay all night. Just as long as she was there.

Charlie could see he wasn't the only one attracted to her. She'd have many secret admirers this Valentine's day. The chain was moving swiftly around the room. It was soon going to his turn. What was his interesting fact? _Hi, I'm Charlie Pace and I love you?_ Yeah, smooth like she'd ever go out with you, ever then! _I'm Charlie, Charlie Pace, and I'm the smoothest guy that ever lived?_ Sure, freak her out before you ever get to meet her personally. _Hello beautiful, I'm Pace, Charlie Pace and I'm going to be in a rock band someday? _Sure, let her think you're insane. No matter what Charlie seemed to say it sounded weird or not good enough. It was reaching his turn. _It's now or never, man, now or never._

"I'm Charlie Pace, and I . . . I . . . I have 27 posters covering my wall at home," Charlie said, no sooner regretting it than it was said. Claire smiled at him. He then felt a warm reassuring flow covering him. At that moment Charlie felt as if he had done something right for a change.

Jack

He liked her. He could tell from the moment she smiled. Her laugh, her giggle, her grin. Everything. He loved everything about her. Well, everything that he knew of. He didn't even know if they were on the same page. It was different then his normal every day relationship because, Kate, had obviously had some hard times in her life span. He just wanted to do something about that. He would have to be careful and break it to her when he was sure it wouldn't hurt her. There wasn't much to tell yet though.

She had seemed to consume his mind though. Everywhere he turned something reminded him of her, whether it was the pink on the markers that students owned or the lunch boxes that reminded him of when they very first had lunch together. This was a different kind of crush than Jack had normally had, but he sure was enjoying it. This was something he wanted to last.

As he turned his head back to face her, he smiled. She was looking down at something, possibly reading. She might've been thinking. He shook his head with a smirk as he turned forward again, not letting anyone see him. His secret couldn't get out . . . not yet.

Shannon & Sayid ((Free Period, third))

Shannon turned to Sayid as they sat at a small circular table in the library. They had only been there about five minutes and Shannon was already talking.

"Sayid?" She called out in a whisper.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What chapter was homework?" She asked.

"Chapter 15, did you not write it down?"

"No, I forgot. You know how I am about that."

"Yes, Shannon, I was just thinking that maybe you start relying on yourself a little more. Like you know, remember to write down your homework and just the basic school stuff."

"Come on, I ask you one friggin' question and you get all angry just because I want to know about the chapter."

"Shannon, you don't have to get all defensive, I was just trying to help."

"Well, if you really wanted to help you would've stopped after you said chapter 15. I'm going to go sit over there." she pointed to a table on the other side of the room.

"Shannon, wait!" When she didn't turn around, he knew he had made a mistake.

James ((In his free period as well))

It wasn't looking good. He'd showed up, just to be stood up. They were so post to meet free period and lunch. Now he was to suffer the embarrassment of having a tutor and being stood up by her as well. It was rude. He knew what it meant, he had been just that to many other people; now he guessed he knew how it felt.

He checked his watch, five minutes late.

Yesterday wasn't looking too promising either. When he strolled through Mr. Bridgewell's office yesterday, he had the news broken to him that Jack was going to have to be his tutor. He was told Jack was a replacement. James knew it was because Ana had said no. Why would she have said yes in the first place, was just another wonder to him. But just as he was starting to tell him about how to raise his grades and extra credit, little miss chica sauntered through the door.

"I've changed my mind . . . I'll do it," Were her exact words, pause and all. She just walked out after she said it. At least now he knew he wasn't going to have to deal with Jack.

Something pulled James from his thoughts, it was Sticks and Mohammed arguing about some homework assignment. He really didn't care nor had time for anything like that. He checked his watch and noted that she was fifteen minutes late. He stood to leave only to be pulled back down.

"Where ya headed off to, cowboy?" Ana asked with a slight smirk.

"To go look for you, sweetness," He replied countering her smirk.

"Look no further, I have arrived," She raised an eyebrow for a moment before looking down to the textbook.

Something jolted through James' body. It was shocking but he liked it. It was the way she could argue back, stand up to him . . . it was a challenge. He was ready to battle to the death and he could tell that, that was possibly what he was going to have to do.

Ana ((While switching classes to go to third, to help James))

She headed over to her locker. It was jam packed with loads of books, considering she had the books that she was so post to help her tutor him, add that to her regular school books, notebooks, and everything else, it was fully loaded. She grabbed the Geometry tutoring book and a spare notebook. It was her first lesson with him and she wanted to be fully prepared. God knows, she wasn't ready yesterday. When she told the teacher she wasn't interested she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since. Then when she finally couldn't take it, she ran back. Not looking before she went in. She paused midway through the sentence and saw him there, _James._ She stopped and then continued. From embarrassment, she ran out as soon as she could. But as she shut her locker and turned to leave she saw her best friend and boyfriend, Matt, leaning on the locker door next to her's.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked as she leaned up close next to him.

"Um, ya, I uh . . ." Matt cut himself off. He seemed nervous or worried about something. She'd been with him long enough to notice that kind of stuff. In fact they had been grade school best friends and then he finally asked her out in the end of their sixth grade year. So they'd been together as friends for about 8 ½ years and as a couple 5. She could probably pick out his words for him before he used them. Some reason, right now, she was puzzled. She hadn't seen him acting like this since when he very first asked her out.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a worried tone.

"It's uh, I just wanted to, uh, tell you something. Something important." This was what got her attention. He rarely acted this seriously. Something must've happened.

"What happened?" She asked as she stood closer to him. He scooted back a bit.

"You know that Nicole chick?" He questioned looking at the floor.

"You mean your slut of a Biology partner?"

"Yeah her."

"And?"

"Well, she kind of . . . kissed me." Ana stood there. Shocked. It was the only expression she held on her face. "And I kissed back." That sentence echoed through her head for what seemed like hours but was only a minute to the rest of the world.

"What?" She finally said.

"Look Ana, I just got caught up in the moment. It's nothing to worry about. It'll never happen again. I promise."

"Your promises don't mean a damn thing to me. Why don't you step back and fuck off," She cursed. Right now she was fuming. Before she turned to leave, there was a slap in the face, from which Matt had received from Ana. Ana ran down the hall.

She looked to her watch. She was already 5 minutes late for her first session. She really didn't give a damn at that moment. Once she was out of ear shot, her tears started drowning her face. He screwed up everything. She actually pictured a future with him. And all over a skank named Nicole. It wasn't fair.

She looked at her watch again. She was now 10 minutes late. There was a bathroom near the library where she could clean up. There was no way she was going to allow anyone to see her like that . . . especially not James.

A/N: I know Ana's was longer than the rest, and I'm sorry for that. It's not cause I like her best, it's only cause I had to fit it all in and stay in character. Next chapter there will be more on the relationships and I'm planning on having Liam make his debut. My internet is still down! Grr! But please review and I'll hopefully update soon. Insight internet service working well in Kentucky is like snow in Hawaii. Ya, it's late and I'll try and post soon


	4. A little Advice From Eko

A/N: Thank you to those who offered for being my beta. I've sent you an e-mail back and I'm waiting for your reply ) Anyway, I don't own anything. I'm going to try and fit all the characters in this chapter. And make it a little longer, you know? means a lot. Chapter dedication to whoever reviews first ; ) So hurry, read an review so the chapter will be for you Here goes.

James Free Period Being tutored by Ana

"Ok, well you see this is a cycle," Ana started.

"Why where you late?" He interrupted. It had already been 15 minutes later since she had shown up. She was confused. Why was he all of a sudden so interested in what she had to say. She wasn't planning on telling him, but she was just so damn curious.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked back.

"No reason, just curious. I thought maybe you had second thoughts about our arraignment."

"Nope, I just got caught up in something. That's all. Now let's continue with the lesson."

James sat back in his chair and rested the back of his head on his hands. He didn't understand why she was so uptight. He really didn't care considering he had other things to worry about . . . like school. If he was ever going to pass, he was going to have to pay attention. He dreaded it, but it was something he had to do. He yawned as he listened to her explain the fundamentals of heat.

Kate Third Period Waiting for lunch

She didn't know what it was about him, but it was something good. It was like when he was around her, she forgot everything. Forgot about her parents, forgot about her boyfriend leaving, forgot about school, forgot about everything. At least now she'd have one person to hang out with. She believed that in time she would be able to tell him loads more about her than she could now. When the time came right, she would be able to tell him anything. Now, though, was not the time. Like she said though, time would slowly change everything.

She didn't know where this was headed. She could tell there was something, but she wasn't ready to take action or anything. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to or not. This was something that was going to have to take precaution, Make sure this is something that she wants more than anything. Besides, what about her boyfriend, what would he have to say about it? It didn't matter about Jack, right now she needed to stay focused on more important matters.

Claire Mid Third Period Bathroom

She could tell that the boy in the last row third to last was different. Whether it was good or bad, she was yet to discover. She had interest in the matter because, to tell the truth, he was kind of cute, and his accent made her giggle. There was just something that sparked when she looked at him. And when he very first told her about his posters, she knew at minimum they where going to be good friends.

Claire looked in the girl's bathroom mirror. She could tell that her thick eyeliner had worn off since she had last put it on this morning ((A/N: Claire is going to be like a emo look. Thought it'd be something new)). She zipped open her purse and smeared some on. Once pleased she put it back in. She rolled her eyes.

"Dumb cheap stuff," She muttered, as she zipped her purse back up.

She checked herself in the mirror one more time as she turned to leave. She was going to find out more about that boy, she would force herself to the limits. That boy was going to be hers.

Boone Third Period Deciding

If he told Sayid to back off, what would his sister think? She didn't understand, so it's not like it mattered, but he just wondered. He loved her . . . like a sister, so he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted Sayid to leave well enough alone. He wanted Shannon to be with someone more like . . . well anybody who 'actually' cared for her. Everyone thought that Shannon was just looks and there wasn't much else to it, but they were wrong, all of them. She was a smart and talented girl. She could do just about everything if she put her mind to it.

As the bell rang he jumped in his seat a little. It was time for lunch, he would have time to think then. His friends might ask him what he was thinking about, he'd just tell them that he was just tired. He did this a lot and no one seemed to care. Another reason for him to get out of this place. He had not one real friend. He sighed and shook his head. Somehow he was going to break Shannon and Sayid up. One way or another.

Jack Lunch Getting his lunch and making his way to the table

_What should I do? What should I say? Do I try to impress her or just be me? Why are women so complicated?_ He sighed. He knew he was going to have lunch with Kate, he just didn't know exactly how smooth it would go. He was nervous, sure, but he was excited more.

"Hello there," Jack smiled as he sat down across from her.

"Hey yourself," She grinned back.

"What have you gotten into today? Drama, telecommunications, and as you already know, English. And you?"

"Gym, free period and English," He smiled back. "I see we have just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple for lunch."

"And yours is school pizza and a fruit cup," She replied reading the items off his tray.

He looked down, "Why yeas it is," He laughed.

She looked across the table at him. He looked back at her and they stayed like that for a few moments before Kate casted her gays sideways and blushed. Jack just looked back down at his tray and started eating, trying not to push the matter. Kate started to eat as well and the rest of lunch was filled with general conversation.

Shannon Lunch With her friends

"Can you believe it? The nerve of him!" Shannon rolled her eyes. She couldn't get her mind off of him. She had tried but she guessed she needed to talk it off.

"I know, Shannon, Like, we knew he wasn't right for you," The girl across from her said.

"Shannon I think it was a mistake, I mean, he was just trying to help," The girl sitting next to Shannon said.

"Oh, so you're taking his side?"

"Well . . . yeah."

"Whatever, I don't need this," Shannon said as she stood and walked away.

"Good job, Michelle, now she's gone," The girl said as she and the other girls stuck up their noses and walked away.

Charlie Lunch

Where was she? He needed to know, he was going to make an effort to sit next to her. She was going to be his someday, so he figured he might as well start it off now. She looked like a rock goddess, one that would be beside his bloody rock god side. When he saw her with a bunch of other girls surrounding her his hopes quickly faded. He took a seat at a table diagonal from hers.

It wasn't fair, he claimed her before anyone else and now he wasn't even going to get to talk to her. _What's your problem? _He asked himself. _She isn't a bid or anything, you don't claim girls . . . excuse me, women. Don't treat her like some overused broken stringed guitar._ He sighed. It was no use, it wasn't like he'd ever really get to talk to her. He better just quit while he was . . .

Then it happened. Claire Littleton, excused herself from her table carried her lunch and sat right next to him. He thought it was a dream until she smiled nervously, wanting him to do something other than stare.

"Uh . . . hi," She smiled.

"H . . . Hi," He stuttered.

"Um, do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"N . . . No, not at all," He replied with a relieving smile.

"I'm Claire," She held her hand out to shake.

"Charlie," He nodded as he shook her hand.

"Well Charlie, I'm glad we met," She grinned.

"Me too." _You have no idea._

Ana&James Lunch Eating while teaching/learning

She could tell he had been curious about the situation, but she really didn't want to tell him. If matters came down to it, she wasn't going to tell him. But she knew that he wasn't going to leave well enough alone. She was waiting for it, anytime now, he was going to ask her about it. It was only a matter of . . .

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

. . .time.

"What are you talking about? Do we need to get you therapy too?" She laughed, avoiding his question and trying to change the subject.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know exactly what I'm talking about because you've been thinking about it this whole time. I can read people's expressions, you know?"

_Damn, he's good,_ she thought. "Well then you must get the reading that mine is telling you to fuck off," She cocked her head to the side and put a sideways smirk on.

"Oh really? Fine then, let me bring it to your attention that you're not as smart as you think you are. I can tell that you were in trouble earlier today. Wanna know how? The eyeliner was different than it was in the morning, signifying that you put more on. Girls rarely do that, if I'm not mistaken, cause they normally don't like piling it on. So you cried earlier today. Isn't that right, chica?"

She didn't know what to say. She pushed her walls up around him, then why did she feel so naked? It wasn't fair. She said nothing for awhile she just sat there looking down at the floor.

"You know, this wasn't part of the deal, I mean, we don't even like each other so why the hell did I sign up for this. Find another tutor, I quit. Oh yeah, and make sure you pass your next test, Mr. Bridgewell told me that if you fail the next test, you're being suspended and have to have an out of school tutor. So have a nice day, okay?" She threw him a death glare before walking off.

He was stunned and did nothing to prevent her from leaving. Later he regretted it.

Sayid Last period Visual Arts

He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't want her to leave, but what was he so post to do? _'I'm sorry for trying to help you'_ seemed too . . . well he wasn't going to say it. He sighed and shook his head. She consumed his thoughts, so why wouldn't he get the nerve to talk to her was unknown to him. He just wanted it to go back to free period and he'd wished he'd dropped it after the page number.

Speaking your thoughts is better than holding it all inside though, that's what his grandma used to tell him anyway. So he was stuck. He knew she was talking with her friends about how ignorant or whatever name she called him, he was, but he was just going to have to sit back and let the cards play out by themselves. He didn't know what else to do. So now, he waited.

Eko Last Period Free period

He was a loner at this school from what he could tell. Not like he was that different at the last. He wasn't exactly anyone's dream date, but he wasn't the dork of the school either. He was right where he needed to be to survive. No one messed with him and he messed with no one.

He did regret not talking to anyone, but it was his token into college. If he just left everything and everyone alone, he wouldn't have to deal with anything, and just focus on school. At least then he'd have something to look forward to, for once.

But as he sat there and a young woman stormed through the library and pulled out her book. He couldn't help but be curious. She was sitting right next to him, he didn't know what to say or so, he just stared at her?

"What?" she turned her head and gave him a glare. "Is this seat taken or something?"

"Uh, no." He replied and just sat there staring at her.

"Okay, well then, could ya stop starring at me, please?"

"Sorry," Was all he said at first an then he turned back to his homework. After awhile though, his curiosity got the better of him. "Excuse me, but why did you come storming in here like that?"

"Does every guy have to know my life story!" She almost yelled. Eko just starred at her in return.

"Sorry, I just haven't had a good day and I'm taking it out on the wrong person."

"It's okay, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"It's just this guy, James, I'm tutoring him, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but screw that. Anyway, I just did something today that stressed me out, then I went to tutor him and things got real sour. He just kept being an ass," Ana told him.

"I see," He replied shaking his head.

"Yeah and I did something I shouldn't have, and I blew it all out of proportion. Any advice?"

He was silent.

"Sorry, I don't normally hold my hand out. I shouldn't have, I'll just go." She stood to get up.

"No, no, sit." She did so. "Now, I'm not normally one to give advise, so If it doesn't work, I'm sorry. But what I'd do in your situation is I'd go talk to him, but wait 'till after school and make him feel bad for awhile. Something like that."

"Thanks," She sighed. "Thank you . . ."

"Eko," He filled in.

"Thank you, Eko."

The bell rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ana smiled.

"Till then," He nodded.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's been awhile. Just so I know, in your review, If you are a beta reader, at the end of your review, please mark beta reader. I want to get things in order, than next chapter I'll send to you guys D PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Apolgies and Excuses

A/N: I know, it's been awhile. School! Blame it! LoL! Cause it's keeping me from writing and it's being mean! LOL sorry, but here it is and it's dedicated DeeLee because I was wrong when I thought they forgot about me! Thank you much for not forgetting about me! Oh and thanx for all the other reviews D But they didn't so hip hip hooray for me! Anyway, I don't own anything, so you can't sue me, I do tho own my story plot, don't take it! Now, I hope everyone likes this chapter! I know some people should P

-Kate-

Lunch was over and Jack was just about to depart from her. She wanted to hang out with him longer and there was no way she was about to skip class. There was only one thing to do.

"Jack!" She called out. He was further away from her than she remembered. Still, the shout made it to his ears. He turned with a smile.

"Yes?" He asked, wondering what exactly she was goin to tell him.

"I was just . . . I uh, maybe you wanted to meet me after school and do homework or something," She invited. She had to talk to him more, get to know him on better terms. And when he nodded, Kate felt the most relieved she had felt in awhile.

"I'll meet you at your locker after the bell," He smiled. For once something was going right and he didn't have the stress of anything else to worry about.

"See you then," She grinned and turned to walk away. She was happy that he had agreed, but what exactly where they going to talk about? Now there was another issue to worry about. She was going to try to impress him. No! Wait, exactly why would she want to do that? Great, even more to worry about. She was going to get through this, she was.

-Boone-

The bell had rung and he was on his way out the door. When he spotted Shannon, he was determined to talk to her. So before she could disappear into the mass of teens, He ran over to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

She looked around at all her friends around her. "Can't you see I'm taking, dillweed?" She asked angrily.

"It will only take a second," He reassured her.

"Fine," She gave in. She turned to her friends, "Meet me at the stop sign at the end of the street." They nodded and set off, not turning to watch her.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked him.

"It's about Sayid."

"What about the jerk?"

"You see, he . . . wait. What?"

"Listen bro, you're a little slow on the uptake. We had an argument today. I'm probably going to break up with him tomorrow," She explained.

"Oh, well then-," he paused.

"What did you want to tell me anyway?"

"Nothing," he grinned. "Nothing at all."

Shannon rolled her eyes and walked back towards her friends, who hadn't managed to get too far. Boone watched in the shadows. Now he wasn't going to have to do anything. He would just get to sit back and watched.

-Sayid-

He watched as Boone approached Shannon. He knew what Boone had been up to. He was trying to break them up, but it wasn't going to happen. Not any time soon, not if he could help it. His hopes quickly dissolved when he heard Shannon say something about breaking up with him tomorrow. Now he knew that Boone had lied, He told Shannon a lie. Now he was going to 'talk' to Boone. He didn't go around telling lies to break people up, neither should Boone. So one way or another he was to cause Boone pain. Mentally, maybe even physically.

-Jack-

The bell rang and he didn't think he had ever been as nervous as he was now. He wasn't expecting Kate to invite him over, but nor was he expecting to even be friends with her by now. If that's what they wanted to call it anyway. Kate was a fragile girl, Jack could tell and he wasn't about to break her. This was what scared him. Screwing up and doing something unforgivable, like he usually did when he tried these things.

But when he saw Kate at her locker, all he could think about was her. It didn't matter, he would take it step by step and eventually it would turn out ok; Or so he hoped. As he approached her she smiled and started walking towards him.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, I just have to grab my book," She grinned.

Jack nodded and waited. They soon walked out of the school together and they were on their way. Jack didn't care what happened as long as he got through today.

-James-

He walked out of the school. All he could think about was her and their argument at the lunch table. He didn't want it to happen that way and it was all his fault. Well, at least his dumb habit of pushing matters. Now he would probably get suspended, and if that did in fact happen, he was going to drop out. He never really cared for school in the first place. Though, at the same time, he felt as if he wanted to go to school for some strange reason. It could be because he didn't much like his foster parents, or maybe because it just gave him something to do. It didn't matter now, he wouldn't have a chance for much longer because no matter how much he studied, he never really understood anything. He needed it explained, he needed . . . a tutor. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her, way more than she would ever need him.

He sighed as he reached his front doorstep. He moved swiftly through the door and straight into his room, ignoring his 'mother' and all her little faking comments, only reason she was doing it was to get a few bucks off him from the child services. He rolled his eyes in spite. He threw his backpack onto his bed as he plunged his body with it. He stared straight at the ceiling with tired eyes. He closed his eyes and rested without another disturbance . . . at least for awhile.

-Charlie-

Lunch had gone way better than expected for him. He still couldn't even believe she actually sat with him at lunch. It was almost as if he was walking on clouds for the rest of the day. Even more surprisingly she talked to him in his fourth class period. And wanted to know more about him. He never thought that it would actually work out, but it did. Now it was the end of the day, he would have to do something so she didn't wake up tomorrow and realize he was just the weird kid in the class that was just another rabid rock fan.

He walked up to her silently, stalking in the shadows, unsure of exactly what he was going to say, but as he approached his head became more and more scattered.

"Hey, Claire," He smiled gently.

"Charlie, I didn't see you there," She beamed back.

"Yeah, I just wanted to maybe ask you a question."

"Oh? And exactly what would that question be?" She grinned, knowing that she was going to get her wish.

"Maybe do you want to uh, . . . maybe you would like to, maybe . . . Um, Claire, would you like me to walk you home?" He stuttered.

"I think uh, maybe I would like that," She giggled sweetly.

Charlie grinned as he took Claire's hand, softly. He thought that maybe, just maybe, something would go good for once.

-Eko-

He sighed and held his head in his hands. He really didn't have the time for this. He was regretting having any contact with Ana Lucia at all. It's not like he didn't want someone to talk to, but he just wasn't going to be able to be there if he needed her. What happened to his plan? The one about leaving all alone so he could get out of this place faster? Going to college, not worrying about leaving anyone behind? And just getting to be himself? Now it was all ruined.

Though, he did kind of like having someone to talk to. The only person to have contact with him since his first year. He had someone that he could now say something to without them giving him an odd look or being ignored completely. So whether this was a good mistake or a bad one, he was kinda glad he made it.

-Ana-

She paced back and forth down the hall. Everyone was gone, out of the school by now. She was going to follow what Eko had said. She was going to wait it out, but how long? She rubbed her temples slowly with her back against the wall. She did regret doing that to James, but she had to blow up at someone, it just shouldn't have been him.

She lingered down the hall, spotting the exit at the end. She ran her fingers in her hair. She knew that whatever happened it would probably end up bad. And as she was out the school doors she panicked but started to run. Running seemed to be the only thing keeping her mind straight lately, so she hoped in her time of need it would still work. Ana knew exactly where he lived in fact it was just down the street from her grandmother's old house, which wasn't too far away from school.

And as she slowed down when he saw his house from a small distance, once again she began to panic. Thoughts raced through her head on what she would say. What if she got the wrong house? What if he was still mad? What if she made a fool of herself?

She reached his front porch and took a deep breath, calming herself. It was the moment of truth. She reached up and pressed the small round button before her. She breathed heavily out of her nerves and waited.

The door opened but she saw no one. She was puzzled until she heard a voice.

"Can I help you?" A small voice asked. Ana looked down at a small girl. She had brown hair and green eyes, totally opposite of James, so they couldn't be related. Maybe she had the wrong house.

"Yeah, uh, is James there?" She questioned, still in unbelief that she was doing this.

"Hold on," She rolled her eyes. "James!" She yelled loudly. There was no reply. The girl sighed. "Hold on, I'll go get him, he's probably listening to his music. You can come in if you want.

"That's okay, I'll wait out here."

The girl shrugged and walked into the house. Ana sat down on the porch step and waited. She had no idea what exactly she was going to say, but it would have to be something that didn't let her guard down, but still made him forgive her. She was going to have to-

"You come here often, muchacha?" He said cooly.

"No," she tried her best not to smile.

"Yeah, I didn't figure so," He left his spot from the doorway and joined her on the step.

"Yeah, well I just kind of came by to apologize about earlier, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just-."

"Hey, don't sweat it, xena," He told her.

"Thanks, but I just want to know if you want me to still be your tutor, I don't want things to get awkward or anything," She laughed. There was silence for a second, almost as if he was weighing the outcome of the situation. She nudged him.

"Only if you want to," He grinned.

"Hey, it's good for my permanent record, that's cool with me," She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason," He laughed back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing really, chica, you're just avoiding the fact that you like me," He beamed playfully.

"Oh yeah, exactly," She rolled her eyes. He laughed at her sarcasm. She stood.

"I better be going, I gotta do me homework," She made up an excuse.

For some reason, James could never say exactly why, but he did. "Wait," he said calmly as he pulled her wrist, spinning her around. They were face-to-face now. She stared him straight in the eyes, sapphire, like an ocean mist. He started to lean forward, gently placing a kiss on her lips, it became more and more passionate with each passing moment.

"James, Mom says-," The little girl came through the door, but stopped. They broke apart.

"Hallie, I'll be in, in a minute," He turned to her and said. And when he turned back around, she was gone, already running down the street. He couldn't bring himself to follow her. He just wouldn't move.

A/N: Okay, tell me if it's bad, I've never done one of those scenes before, so tell me what you think. I know, It's not the best, but I have to get back into the habit of writing. And sorry if it was a bit rushed. If it was, just tell me and I'll delete the chapter and start over! Thanx for staying with me to read this. Updates will hopefully start to be sooner! And please, PLEASE review! I need to know how this went . . .


	6. Time Stands Still

A/N: I know, it's been quite a long time, but I'm trying. My internet is currently down, so I'm gonna go ahead and type a few chapters and one shots and then post them up, well whenever our internet kicks back up. Okay, I do own everything! Mwahaha, but let's pretend I don't, so we can keep me outta jail. In other words, I don't own, but I wish I did so I could bring Ana back ( anywho, I took a nap, so I'm hyper, enjoy the chapter! BTW, this is in dedication to the lovely people who have ever reviewed P

-Ana-

What had she done? What in the hell was she thinking? How could she let such a thing happen? And when was her heart going to stop pounding? She made a mistake, that much was obvious. But everything that had happened was all a blur. All she could remember was the kiss, and from there it went sour. So the only thing that she wanted to forget, she remembered.

She finally slowed down as her house came into view. She had no idea for her excuse as to why she was late for her mother. She would badger her until she finally told her, but this time, she wasn't going to. She'd just say she stayed after to ask a teacher something and missed her bus. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. As of this point, she really didn't care.

Man, was Eko wrong about his option. Not that she blamed him much, it was something she was debating on doing anyway. So in the end, she had no one to blame but herself, and was she taking it hard. No way would he let her let go of what happened today. At least not without a fight, but she was ready to bring it on.

Ana peered at her house. There was a red convertible in front of her house. She could tell something was up. She didn't know why, but she could just tell. Something about everything being way too quite.

When Ana reached the front steps of her house, the door flung open before her hand could touch the knob. Her mom came out red faced behind a dark toned man. He was walking fast and got into the red car and drove away.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Ana's mom sneered before letting out a stressful sigh and plodding back into the house.

"What was that about?" Ana asked, hoping that with her mother's problems, she would forget that she was late and maybe even help her forget her own troubles.

"Why were you late?" Her mom questioning, giving her a mothering look.

"You didn't answer my question," Ana complained.

"You didn't answer mine either. I'm your mother, mine comes first," She argued.

"Fine, I stayed later at school to ask a teacher something. I missed my bus, end of story. Now tell me what that was about," Ana demanded.

"It was nothing."

"Really? Cause normally mysterious men don't show up at our door following you screaming at him about getting away with something."

"Just go do your homework, Ana, I don't have time for this."

"That's not exactly fair. Besides, I don't have any homework."

"Then go out or something."

"But-," Ana tried to continue before being cut off.

"Now!"

Ana glared at her mom before running outside. Nothing was going right and she was off.

-Jack-

He was glad, for one that she had invited him. But, for another, he wasn't so sure. Kate was weird, and not in a bad way. It was just the way she acted. It was almost as if she didn't want him over. She wasn't saying a word, just walking along. Not like he minded it that much.

Her hair in the sun almost looked red. He was mentally noting every move she made. Like, the way she stepped over the cracks in the side walk. Probably habit from the old superstition about mother's backs being broken from when she was younger. Or the way she squinted when the sun was directly in her eyes. With which, Jack helped her with by walking a step further, causing his head to block out the light, Or maybe the way she looked cautiously at every noise she heard.

"Something wrong?" She asked him, noticing him staring at her.

"Oh, no. Nothing, sorry," He apologized.

"Don't be," She smiled softly. "So, what are your plans for this evening?"

"Hmm, nothing that I know of. And what about you?"

"Probably going to eat dinner sometime tonight, and from then I don't know," She shrugged.

"Yeah, eating might be a good idea," he laughed.

"Yeah, it probably is," She giggled back.

There was silence again, something Jack had gotten used to when around her. She didn't talk a lot. He guessed it was better than talking all of the time. Maybe when they became better friends she would maybe say something more than was already said. Or maybe-

"Do you hear that?" Kate pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"That noise?"

"What noise?"

"It's a person, they're calling your name."

"What?" And before Kate could say another thing, Jack turned his head and saw his mother running up to him.

"Where have you been? I waited at least 10 minutes at home and you still haven't come."

"Sorry mom, I was walking home with Kate."

"Very well then. But Jack, your dad is in the hospital, he's had an accident."

-Shannon-

She sighed wearily as she stepped off the bus. Maybe her friend was right, maybe she was being too mellow dramatic about the whole argument. She had to admit, it was in her nature. She had to hold her ground, for once, to prove to herself that she could do it. She needed to do it for herself.

She wanted him back so badly right now that she would do just about anything to get him back. But then again, her promise was made to stand up for herself, then maybe people would start to believe in her. It wasn't exactly fair to Sayid for her to be treating him the way she was. She just needed to do something-

Before Shannon could continue through her thoughts, she was thrown to the ground from the impact of something. She fell to the ground with an 'oof'. She peered up across from her to see exactly what had . . . _who_ had bumped into her.

"Ana?" Shannon blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Ana didn't answer, only wiped her eyes quickly before standing up. 'Sorry,' she mumbled before placing a hand out to help Shannon up.

"Thanks," Shannon smiled before grabbing Ana's hand and shifting her weight to help Ana lift her up.

"Whatever," Ana shrugged before beginning to walk away.

"Ana! Wait!" She called out, stopping Ana.

"What do you want?" Ana asked with annoyance in her tone.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying," She glared.

"Well, it sure looked like it."

"I wasn't crying!" She yelled and began again to run.

Shannon didn't know what had happened to Ana, but it sure sounded bad. Whatever it was, Shannon would ask tomorrow in English Literature.

-Boone-

He was minding his own when a familiar shadow crept out of the darkness. It was him, _Sayid._

"Why did you lye to her?" Sayid asked as he stepped in front of Boone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Boone answered before continuing to walk, pushing Sayid out of the way.

"Oh, so you have nothing to do with Shannon breaking up with me? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Nope, nothing of the sort."

"I'm sure," Sayid glared. Boone glared back and took a step back.

"What are you going to do, hit me?"

"Watch it," Sayid said before he started to walk away. But Boone had to have the last word.

"I knew you were too scared," He smirked.

Sayid spun back around and headed toward him at full speed and collided his fist with Boone's jaw.

-Charlie & Claire-

Though they would have been inside and doing homework by now, Claire wanted to sit outside and talk. They had been for about an hour now.

"The sun so pretty when it's setting," Claire smiled softly.

Charlie was admiring her smile, that was something he had loved about her. In fact, they were second on his list, right next to her eyes. Now those were a sight. The color of a vibrant sky without a cloud mixed with the swelling of a storm at bay. They were the most perfect things Charlie had ever laid eyes on.

"Well?" She pulled him from his thoughts.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Well, you didn't answer my question. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Me?"

"No, that person behind you," Claire grinned. She laughed when Charlie turned to look behind him. "Silly, of course you!"

"Of course I do," He grinned.

"We should go in and wash up then."

She stood before helping him off the ground. They walked in while laughing.

_Everything is going according to plan._ Charlie thought.

-James-

He wasn't hungry when dinner came. He wasn't tired when he tried to sleep. He wasn't happy when he listened to his music. He felt nothing since he kissed her. He shouldn't have done it. He ruined everything. Now he'd be suspended because she would refuse to tutor him and he'd be stuck with Jackass. Now what was he to do?

It wasn't like he meant it . . . right? _Of course not_ . He wasn't falling for her type. At least not now. Maybe he could explain to her that he didn't really mean to, it was just spur of the moment. _Yeah, like she'd listen to that one._ He rolled his eyes at his pointless attempts to try to make her forgive him. You know, cause it's not every day that you go around and kiss your tutor. Like those rock stars who get married and cheat with their children's nanny. It didn't matter now, he couldn't change the past and the past couldn't change what he had done.

"I'm going to take a walk," He yelled out into the house. He waited a second, but no one responded, so he shrugged and walked out of the house.

He did regret it, of course, but there were some plus sides. Like for one, hmm, well he got to know what not to do. And well, yeah. That's about it. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't think of anything else that was a pro. But he was avoiding one thing that was a plus, it was that he go to kiss her. And not that he got to kiss her and still had a limb, of course that was great too, but just the fact that he got to kiss her. He'd liked her more than he realized and he was still walking blind.

He watched his feet as they turned from a slow walk, to a steady jog.

There something about her, something that he couldn't place his finger on that made him like her more than he normally liked a person like her. Sure she was pretty with her glowing skin and brown eyes that could drive someone mad and her dark hair that could make any guy melt, but that wasn't it. Sure she was tough, he never doubted it, but that wasn't it either. She was a Latino woman that seemed to have some kind of power over him, maybe it was love.

He watched again as he feet went from steady jog to a fast run. He was darting now, across a sidewalk. At least a mile from home. He wished he never had to turn back, but inside he knew that it could never be true, he always went back, always. He slowed down somewhat, somewhere between jog and run, not that he cared now. Then stopped completely in his tracks as he peered through the thick night air, just to be sure, be sure it was her. It was. She looked up and saw him, both at a loss for words. Nothing. To. Say.

A/N: Crappy ending, I know, but I only have a few minutes before I have to get off. Things didn't go according to plan. I had planned on updating a bunch today, but that didn't work out to well. I hope I was okay on all the Cliffs. Thing will get a little less screwed for everyone else and a little more screwed for James and Ana. I hope to update Secrets Revealed tomorrow and maybe type a one shot, but the one shot I'm not sure of. I hope you enjoyed and please send some feedback! Remember, for every review an angel gets it's wings!


End file.
